


Supreme Overlord of Dice

by NobleCounsel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Arguing, Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, No Angst, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleCounsel/pseuds/NobleCounsel
Summary: When Gundham comes to Hajime with a sudden enthusiasm to run a game of D&D, Hajime agrees to get a few friends together. But maybe Fuyuhiko wasn't the best person to invite…
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko (minor)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Supreme Overlord of Dice

I opened my cottage door after a bout of frantic knocking. Not waiting for an invitation, Gundham shouldered his way in, carrying a pile of large books under one arm. “Hajime! I have found a great treasure at the library.” Grinning with excitement, he held them out to me.

I took the top one and looked it over. “Dungeons and Dragons?” I asked, turning it around to glance at the back cover. “Huh. I’ve heard about this.”

“I enjoyed a brief exposure to this pastime as a child. However, I have not been able to engage with it since.”

“Oh? Why not?”

“Well…” He hesitated, fingering his scarf. “You see, it requires cooperation from several others. You know I have found few humans who did not fear to be in my presence before now.”

Ah. Gundham had always had a hard time making friends. I opened the book and flipped through it. There was a lot of interesting art, but also lots of tables, charts, and small text. “It looks… complicated.”

“I have familiarized myself with the esoteric knowledge contained within these tomes. I am more than capable of becoming the god of a world of my own creation and guiding you and any others through the rituals required to bring you there as well.” There was an almost pleading look in his eyes. “Do you… have any interest?” he asked cautiously, clearly trying not to sound desperate.

I gave him a reassuring smile and he relaxed. “Yeah. It sounds fun. If you’re willing to put up with me being bad at it.”

A broad grin spread across his face and he dropped the books onto the bed, freeing up his arms to wrap me in a hug. “Thank you, Ascendant of my heart.” His deep voice was full of warmth.

“You know I’m always happy to spend time with you,” I said when he stepped back from me. It was my turn to grin as his cheeks flushed and he pulled his scarf up over his nose. We’d been together for over a month now and I still hadn’t gotten over how cute he was when he blushed like that. “How many people do we need?”

“Myself and four others, for preference. Although one greater or fewer would be acceptable. I am certain Sonia would join us,” he offered. “However, I do not know who else to ask.”

“Hmm.” I rubbed my chin thoughtfully and a slow smile spread across my face. “I think I’ve got an idea or two.”

* * *

“You stand together before the doors of destiny. Your lives before this moment? Irrelevant. From here on out, you will confront danger at every turn, and through your trials grow into great heroes. Or perhaps, great villains. The choice may not even be yours. Your fates-”

“Remind me why the fuck I agreed to do this?” Fuyuhiko cut off Gundham’s introduction. We were sitting together in the hotel lobby, along with Sonia and Peko, the table in front of us crowded with books, papers, and miniatures.

“Because your best friend in the whole world wanted to spend time together,” I said, giving him a look like a sad puppy. I knew he couldn’t handle those. Sure enough, he looked away, fidgeting with his tie.

“Whatever,” he muttered. “You’re all a bunch of fucking nerds.”

“Your fates,” Gundham repeated forcefully, annoyed at the interruption, “will be woven by the Norns into the skein of the world itself. Your tale begins, as so many do, at a lonely inn on the outskirts of civilization.” He was sitting at the head of the table, the pile of books and notes before him obscured by a cardboard panel he had painted black and covered in occult symbols. He’d spent most of the past couple of days excitedly preparing for this.

“I will check the area for anything that might threaten us,” Peko said.

“Good instincts.” Gundham grinned wickedly. “Cast your die.”

Peko picked up a twenty-sided die and examined it closely, rolling it around in her fingers. Holding it carefully, she tossed it with an elegant spin and it landed neatly on a 20.

“Y-You can’t do that!” Gundham stammered. “It is meant to be chance that decides such matters!”

“But is skill not more important than chance?”

“According to Nagito, definitely,” I laughed.

“What satisfaction is there in victory when there is never a chance for failure?” Sonia asked.

“Victory itself is more important than satisfaction. But since this is only a game, perhaps you have a point.” Peko picked up the die and rolled it again, normally this time.

“Hmph.” Gundham examined her result before continuing. “Very well. In the corner of the common room, you see a lone man. The inn is quiet and most travelers are keeping to themselves or in small groups, so this itself is not unusual. But you notice him paying greater attention to your party than he should have any reason to.”

“I’m going to the bar to order a drink,” Fuyuhiko cut in.

“As you wish. The proprietor of this establishment looks down at you-”

“‘Looks down?’ How tall is this fucking guy?”

“Hm? Slightly taller than myself, I suppose.”

“My guy is six fucking six, how is he looking _down_ at me?”

“It seems I was in error. I thought you would be playing a halfling. For verisimilitude.”

Fuyuhiko stood up and slammed his hands on the table, rattling it enough to knock over a few miniatures. I snatched up my glass of orange juice before it could fall over too. “You want me to turn that pretty fucking tattoo on your face into a real scar, you bastard?!”

“One of your stature may as well aim to reach for the stars themselves.” Gundham’s self-satisfied grin was practically daring Fuyuhiko to reach across the table and smack him.

“Wouldn’t it be great,” I interjected sarcastically before things could get out of hand, “if my best friend and my boyfriend would make more of an effort to get along? For my sake?”

“He needs to knock it off!” Fuyuhiko sat back down slowly, glaring at Gundham who only widened his grin.

“Gundham, if you make one more crack about Fuyuhiko’s height, I’m breaking up with you.” The grin drained off of Gundham’s face and he looked at me with panic. “Okay, that was a joke,” I added hurriedly. “But seriously, stop.”

“Very well,” Gundham muttered sullenly into his scarf. “The innkeep accedes to your request. He will bring refreshments to your table forthwith.”

Peko valiantly tried to get things back on track. “Tell me more about this observant man.”

“Ah, yes. He is a human wearing a cloak with his hood drawn. At first, you believe him to be unarmed, but upon closer inspection, you manage to spot a knife in his boot. He wears some scraps of armor, but you see nothing by which you could identify him or his purpose.”

“Then I will go speak with him.”

“Oh, I’ll go too,” I piped in. “I have high charisma, maybe I can get him to talk.”

“Remind me, Pekoyama. You are one of the protectors of nature, yes? What manner of demon beast accompanies you?”

Fuyuhiko grinned and answered for her, squeezing her shoulder affectionately. “Oh yeah, she’s got a big fluffy cat.” Peko smiled a little and nodded, running her fingers over the table absent-mindedly as if imagining petting it.

“Hmm. A good choice for companionship, but not the most threatening of creatures.” Gundham fiddled with his scarf for a moment, looking thoughtful. “Well. Regardless. As the two of you approach the man, he looks wary.”

“I’ll make sure I have a friendly smile on,” I said. “Try to put him at ease.”

"Why?” Fuyuhiko cut in again. “He’s the one looking at us funny. Just threaten to knock his teeth out until he tells you what you want to know.”

Peko was shaking her head. “It may be best not to draw more attention to ourselves than is necessary. I will sit at his table and quietly ask him why he is watching us.”

“The man looks you both up and down, then leans back and crosses his arms.” Gundham demonstrated the pose and when he spoke again his voice was pitched higher as he acted out the mysterious man’s words. “‘My business is none of yours.’”

“‘On the contrary,’” Peko responded. “‘If your business involves staring so intently at us, I believe it _is_ ours.’ If the man refuses to talk further, my cat will jump up on the table and hiss at him while I give him a threatening glare.”

“So you are attempting to call upon your fearsome aura to intimidate him?” Gundham asked. When Peko nodded, he gestured at the dice in front of her. “Very well. Let us see if fortune favors you this day.”

“Damn, that’s no good.” Fuyuhiko was looking over Peko’s shoulder and winced as the die clattered to a stop on a 2.

“Indeed it is not,” Gundham agreed, his voice grave. “The man merely laughs at you. ‘If that is all you can muster, perhaps my interest in you was misplaced.’”

“Okay. Hmm.” I stroked my chin and took a look over my character sheet. “I think I’m going to try and seduce him to get him to talk.” Sonia giggled while Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes and Gundham blushed. “So, what is that? Diplomacy?”

“Er… perhaps Bluff?” Gundham suggested, his voice sounding strange.

I shook my head. “Nah, it’s not a lie. I’ll follow through if I have to. So, can I roll?”

“U-Umm, well.” Gundham gulped. “First you must describe how you-”

“Okay, I did not fucking sign up for this!” Fuyuhiko cut him off. “If you two are just here to flirt with each other, count me out.”

Gundham cleared his throat nervously. “Very well. Perhaps we can dispense with the specifics in this instance.”

“Hajime,” Sonia chimed in with a helpful smile. “Recall that your bardic magicks can help you. If you serenade the man, you will gain a bonus on your roll.”

“Oh yeah! Thanks, Sonia.” I stood up, putting one foot on my chair and miming holding an instrument. “I’ll take out my lute and start playing something suggestive while I give him my best bedroom eyes.” I demonstrated the look to Gundham, who made a strangled whining noise and pulled his scarf so far up over his face only a sliver of red forehead poked out over the top. Sonia and I exchanged grins and laughed at his ridiculous reaction.

“I thought we said no fucking details!” Fuyuhiko groaned, his forehead making a dull thud as he banged it into the table.

“Alright, alright.” I grabbed a die and gave it a roll.

When he heard the telltale sound of plastic hitting wood, Gundham pulled his scarf down just enough to peer over it at the result. “It seems your attempt was unsuccessful.” He sounded relieved.

Fuyuhiko lifted his head again. “Thank fuck.”

“Heyhey,” Chiaki greeted us as she walked down the stairs from the restaurant. “What’re you guys doing?”

“We are playing Dragons of the Dungeon,” Sonia informed her.

“Er, Dungeons and Dragons,” I corrected.

“Oh.” There was a pause as we waited for Chiaki to continue. We all knew her well enough at this point to know she often needed some extra time to get her words out. “Do you have room for another player?”

Everyone looked to Gundham questioningly, but he shook his head. “My victims have already completed the arduous task of committing their avatars to paper.”

“Oh, that’s all right. I’ve played a lot, I can throw something together in a minute or two. It’s just level one, right?”

“Hmm. Very well. If you wish, you may step into this realm of madness.”

“He got that fucking right,” Fuyuhiko muttered.

“If you don’t want to add a new character, I could take over an NPC. Maybe.”

“Hey, what about the guy who won’t sleep with me?” I suggested.

“I swear to fucking god, Hajime,” Fuyuhiko said darkly. “You’re just doing this to piss me off on purpose now, aren’t you? Why are we even friends?”

“Because I can’t resist your charming and delightful personality.” I gave him a bright, but sarcastic, smile and he rolled his eyes. “Anyway, what about it, Gundham?”

“I suppose that is acceptable if she wishes to play a rogue with the blood of elves in his veins.”

“You said he was human,” Peko pointed out. Not a whole lot got past her, I noted.

“A half-truth. His ears were obscured by the cloak,” Gundham explained. “Had chaos pushed the dice more in your favor, you may have seen.”

“Can he be a full elf?” Chiaki asked.

“If you so desire.”

“Thanks. That’s better. I think.” She grabbed a spare character sheet and started filling it out, not even bothering to look at any of the reference books scattered about the table.

Gundham picked up one of his pages of notes and glanced over it. “Well. I suppose I should explain to you this man’s purpose, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this shameless silliness even a fraction as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd love to know if anyone would be interested in seeing more of this! I'm considering adding some more chapters, but probably not for at least a few weeks.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading!


End file.
